Field
The invention relates to semiconductor processing and, more particularly, to semiconductor processing using hydrogen peroxide.
Description of the Related Art
Oxidizing ambients are commonly used in semiconductor processing. For example, oxidizing ambients such as oxygen, steam, or ozone-containing ambients in a semiconductor processing chamber may be used in various processes, such as for curing materials. As processing parameters and materials change, there is a continuing need for the development of processes with oxidizing ambients that meet the challenges presented by the changing parameters and materials.